Los últimos días del paraiso
by Ladtheove
Summary: Cuando en sexto año la presión familiar para tomar la marca oscura, se hace insoportable. Draco, Blaise y Pansy decidirán escapar y vivir juntos en refugio. Lo que no sabían, eran las consecuencias que esto les acarrearía.  Draco centric
1. Prólogo

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Por ahora ninguna.

**Nota: **Esta historia iba a ser un one-shot, pero pensando en ello detenidamente ha acabado convirtiéndose en un fic por sí misma. Se trata de la historia sobre Draco, Pansy y Blaise que precede a mi fic "El beso del dementor" Son historias separadas así que no tenéis porque leer una, para entender la otra, con lo que si no os interesa una de las dos, tranquilos, que no os quedareis como diciendo, "esto está incompleto". Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos y besos a todos. ^^

**Sumario:** Cuando en sexto año la presión familiar para tomar la marca oscura, se hace insoportable. Draco, Blaise y Pansy decidirán escapar y vivir juntos en refugio. Lo que no sabían, eran las consecuencias que esto les acarrearía.

Os presento:

**Los últimos días del paraíso**

**Prólogo**

Miró a su alrededor.

La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales vertiéndose por la estancia, delicada, etérea. Acentuando la melancolía de la habitación, cómo si ya intuyera la marcha de su habitante. El abandono inminente.

La cama, aún hecha a pesar de las altas horas de la noche. La prístina colcha bosque, casi negra, inmaculada. El escritorio desnudo de las habituales plumas y tinteros. Las puertas del armario, ligeramente entreabiertas. Su interior una cueva desierta de nada. Las estanterías bacías, como madres sin sus hijos. Los libros de pociones, los álbumes, las revistas, las novelas… ausentes.

Ahora los volúmenes descansaban en una pequeña maleta de ajado cuero negro, junto con todas sus cosas. Ver lo poco que ocupaban los restos de su vida… cerró la mano entorno al asa, los nudillos blancos.

Se ajustó un poco más la chaqueta. No estaba acostumbrado a la ropa muggle, y la extraña tela sintética no terminaba de resultar agradable contra su piel. Aunque, en realidad, la molestia era mínima. El movimiento, una excusa para permanecer allí un instante más.

Aquella había sido su habitación durante dieciséis años. Aquel era su hogar. Donde estaban sus padres, donde había estado su sitio, sus raíces, todo cuanto amaba. Pero… la oscuridad lo había permeado todo.

Su mano izquierda se posó apenas, pensativamente, sobre su antebrazo derecho. Donde la oscuridad lo había marcado incluso en él.

Lo habían obligado a tomar la marca tenebrosa.

Lo iban a obligar a convertirse en un asesino.

Y no era el único. Otros hijos de mortífagos estaban sufriendo la misma presión. Ser uno de ellos o morir. No tenían elección. Sus padres no podían protegerlos de los designios de su amo. Esa era una lección que había aprendido del modo más duro. Días después su cuerpo aún había temblado afiebrado, al borde del colapso.

Todos debían demostrar su lealtad… o asumir las consecuencias. Y en su caso. En sus casos. No podían.

Pansy y Blaise, sus mejores amigos, estaban en la misma situación. Matar o morir.

"Ojala nuestros padres nunca se hubieran unido al señor tenebroso." Pero desearlo no iba a cambiar las cosas.

Repentinamente, el hermoso reloj dorado sobre la chimenea, dio un único, ominoso, repique.

-Es la hora.- musitó en el silencio, la voz casi rota. A punto de llorar. Los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

En el fondo sabía que no quería irse. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Cuando su madre sonreía, y su padre lo miraba orgulloso. Pero… El recuerdo de los últimos tiempos. De las ojeras bajo los hermosos ojos de su madre. Del rictus de preocupación en sus labios cuando le miraba. Del reflejo medio entristecido, medio brutal, en los ahora, fríos ojos de su padre… lo convenció de seguir adelante.

Extrajo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta un sobre. Amarilleado, medio arrugado. Lo había tenido tantas veces en las manos… aún ahora dudaba si dejarlo o no. Su familia nunca había sido sentimental.

"Pero quizás no vuelva a verles nunca." Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente. Se llevó el papel a los labios, depositando apenas un roce, un beso de despedida. Un susurro de disculpa.

Lo depositó suavemente sobre la colcha, sus dedos temblorosos. Finalmente, una queda lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Adiós…padre…madre.- su susurro aleteó en el silencio como el último suspiro de una mariposa. Y lenta, tristemente, le dio la espalda a su habitación, a su infancia, a su hogar, a sus padres… La gran chimenea de mármol nunca le había parecido tan oscura y desesperanzada. Tomó un puñado de polvos floo.

Si se quedaba un instante más, sería incapaz de marcharse.

-Estación central de metro, Londres.- Una llamarada verde iluminó por un momento el cuarto… después solo quietud y silencio.

**Continuará**

**Los primeros caps de la primera ronda están siendo cortos para que pueda tenerlos todos en el menor tiempo posible. Los siguientes ya tendrán la largura habitual de 12 páginas. **


	2. Libertad

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Por ahora ninguna.

**Nota: **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores ^^ Habéis esperado mucho, y os lo agradezco. Pero aquí tenéis por fin el primer cap de mi pre cuela al beso del dementor, solo espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo. Y si no, no pasa nada, siempre estaré encantada de escuchar vuestras opiniones y mejorar ^^ Besos

**Sumario:** Cuando en sexto año la presión familiar para tomar la marca oscura, se hace insoportable. Draco, Blaise y Pansy decidirán escapar y vivir juntos en refugio. Lo que no sabían, eran las consecuencias que esto les acarrearía.

**Oscurita xuxu: **Hola ^^ Me alegro que te este gustando esta fic, y que te parezca lo bastante interesante par aagregarlo a tus alertas ^^ Ojala que pueda disiparte las dudas que te hayan quedado del beso del dementor, y quizás crearte alguna más jujuju XD Estaré deseando saber tu opinión. Bye

**Kitty Wolf: **Buenas ^^ Estoy muy contenta que te este gustando, y siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto por leer la continuación, procuraré no volver a tardar tanto ^^ En cuanto a lo de borrar fics, no temas, solo borré algunos intentos por escribir el cuerno del unicornio que no salieron bien, nada más. ^^

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Gracias ^^ Siento mucho haber sido tan lenta en actualizar, pero ya me pongo al día prometido ^^

Y ahora os presento:

**Los últimos días del paraíso**

**Capítulo 1- Libertad**

_-Estación central de metro, Londres.- Una llamarada verde iluminó por un momento el cuarto… después solo quietud y silencio_.

Se suponía que debía encontrarse aquí con Blaise y Pansy, pero la estación central del metro de Londres era enorme. Llena de carteles y bifurcaciones, de muggles corriendo de un lado a otro como si todos tuvieran prisa por llegar a algún sitio, y todos pareciendo saber a dónde iban. Mientras que él se sentía tan perdido…

Le dolía la cabeza, el corazón, el alma. Acababa de abandonar todo lo que conocía para escapar con sus dos mejores amigos a un sitio mejor, o al menos, a uno seguro. La guerra que se avecinaba iba a ser cruenta, y ninguno de los tres quería formar parte de ella, ni estar allí cuando finalmente estallara como una fruta demasiado madura. El jugo pegajoso de la sangre y la muerte vertiéndose por todo el mundo mágico… y si Voldemort vencía, pronto también por el muggle.

De repente, la visión de toda esa gente a su alrededor, le causó nauseas. Había tantas posibilidades de que pronto todo este pequeño mundo se viniera abajo…

"¿Cuánta de esta gente estará muerta el año que viene? ¿O el mes que viene? ¿O la próxima semana?"

Se estremeció violentamente, agarrando la pequeña maleta que contenía los restos de su vida con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba alejarse de todos aquellos pensamientos que parecían insectos tratando de cavarse un nido en su pecho. Comenzó a notar que se le cortaba la respiración, a sentir que toda aquella gente pasando por su lado estaba mirándole mal, como si el que estuviese quieto en una estación tan concurrida, en medio de tanto movimiento, no hiciera sino diferenciarlo aún más del resto, interponerlo en su camino, marcarlo aún más cómo débil.

Su padre no había hecho más que repetírselo los últimos meses. Tenía que ser fuerte para servir apropiadamente al señor tenebroso. Tenía que ser capaz de torturar, de matar, de todo lo que hiciera falta, para alcanzar el mundo limpio de muggles que se les había prometido. Pero…

Una niña pequeña se le quedó mirando.

-¿Estás bien?- su aguda vocecilla hizo que le devolviera la mirada. Inmediatamente decidió que no debía haberlo hecho.

No podía tener más de seis años. Era tan pequeña… mirándole con esos ojos tan grandes y limpios, llenos de inocencia. Nada, nada, era escusa para matar. Imaginar a esa niñita muerta, su mirada vacía… le obligó a dar un paso atrás.

Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

No podía coger aire. No podía. Miró a su alrededor. La gente estaba empezando a mirarle. Empezando por la madre de la niña, que lo observaba con desconfianza. De un momento a otro iba a echar a correr.

-¡Aquí estabas! Nos tenías preocupados, no sabíamos si habrías conseguido llegar, o si te habrías perdido.- Blaise. Vestido impecablemente en un traje negro, que costaba más de lo que la mayoría ganaban en un mes, su cabello negro, rizado, enmarcando sus atractivos rasgos italianos, y junto al aire de seguridad jocosa que lo acompañaba, podía pasar perfectamente por el hijo mimado de algún importante hombre de negocios. Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Su madre era una importante y rica mujer dentro de la comunidad mágica más elitista.

Su mejor amigo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, calmándolo casi en el acto. Inmediatamente la actitud de las personas que los rodeaban pasó de recelosa, a curiosa. Un joven tan elegante no podía estar en malas compañías después de todo.

Draco cerró los ojos, permitiéndose ese pequeño alivio, aún mientras de sus labios surgía el complemento de la escena que su amigo estaba creando.

-Perdona, me perdí, y el nerviosismo casi me provoca un ataque.- musitó con voz ahogada, afectando el tono para que surgiera raspado y cansado. No le costó demasiado, se sentía agotado.

-Ten más cuidado, otra crisis de asma y podrías acabar en el hospital.- el tono preocupado, amable y solícito, junto con un mínimo estrechamiento del abrazo, terminó de darle el toque al momento. Los muggles a su alrededor se tragaron la historia bellamente, incluso ofreciéndose algunos para llevar la maleta de Draco si se sentía demasiado fatigado. Entregándoles una sonrisa dulce como caramelo, declinó amablemente sus ofertas y se dejó conducir por Blaise fuera del pequeño alboroto.

Había estado cerca. No podían permitirse dejar ningún rastro en su huida, y una escena, como la que habría causado de haber echado a correr, podría haber sido problemática. Gracias a Merlín que Blaise había aparecido a tiempo.

Sin soltarle un instante, finalmente llegaron a un andén casi vacío donde Pansy les estaba esperando.

Su querida amiga los vio venir casi de inmediato. Un instante más tarde los abrazaba desesperadamente.

-Me teníais tan preocupada…- Draco la sintió estremecerse, mientras pequeños sollozos de alivio y estrés escapaban de su garganta. Y cariñosa, dulcemente, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tratando de calmarla, de asegurarle que estaban bien. Blaise, mucho más tranquilo, simplemente los estrechó a ambos todo cuanto pudo contra su pecho, casi dolorosamente, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó. Ahora mismo los tres necesitaban el contacto. Eran como niños que tienen miedo de la noche, y se buscan unos a otros para ayudarse a soportarla, porque los monstruos nunca parecen tan aterradores cuando no estás solo.

-Está bien, está bien, calmaos los dos.- aunque su voz tembló un poco por la emoción, el joven italiano se las arregló para separarse de ambos, y tratar de tranquilizarlos. –Todos estamos un poco nerviosos, pero en cuanto lleguemos a casa estaremos seguros. Hasta entonces debemos tratar de llamar la atención lo menos posible. Eso significa dejar de lloriquear y de entrar en pánico por todo, ¿Ok?- los miró a los dos significativamente, pero no acusador. Él también debía estar igual de aterrado, simplemente sabía dominarse mejor. Ser criado por una de las viudas negras más famosas del mundo mágico, debía haberlo preparado considerablemente a la hora de mantenerse helado, fuera cual fuera la situación.

Porque si los descubrían antes de llegar a la casa franca… el castigo sería horrible.

El lord tenebroso no perdonaba a los desertores, el lord tenebroso no conocía la compasión. Y los tres habían visto más que suficiente de sus métodos de castigo, para saber, demasiado bien, lo que les ocurriría si eran capturados. Draco mejor que ninguno de ellos, porque el monstruo vivía en Malfoy mannor. Había tenido que verlo actuar a diario, escuchar los gritos de las víctimas resonar por todo su hogar, ver constantemente de lo que era capaz... Quizás por ello era el que más nervioso estaba.

Pansy, ahora que había comprobado que estaban bien, recuperó la compostura con bastante rapidez, distrayéndose en alisar las arrugas que habían aparecido en su nuevo vestido mugle. Una prenda bastante sencilla, de veraniega muselina rosa pálido. Draco decidió que el color le sentaba bien. El rosa la hacía parecer menos cenicienta de lo que se la había visto las últimas semanas. Aunque el cansancio seguía siendo evidente en las delicadas ojeras, y el cabello ligeramente desordenado, que normalmente habría estado peinado hasta la más absoluta perfección. Supuso que él no debía verse mucho mejor. Se encogió de hombros, poco importaba si no conseguían salir de allí.

El sonido del metro acercándose los puso a los tres alerta. Recogieron sus maletas, Blaise preparó los tickets por si acaso, y manteniéndose muy juntos, observando cuidadosamente el entorno, entraron.

* * *

Las siguientes seis horas se convertirían más tarde en un remolino tal en su mente, que apenas lograría recordarlo coherentemente.

Cambiaron de metro varias veces, haciendo trasbordos pensados para despistar, en una loca carrera, mientras mantenían una fachada de tranquila indiferencia, que era más agotadora que el propio ir y venir. Cuando estuvieron seguros de haber cubierto bien sus huellas, cogieron un último metro que los dejó en la estación de tren. Desde allí tomaron uno que los llevó al campo, lejos de Londres, donde sus caminos volvieron a convertirse en un complicado entresijo de cambios de vía, dirección, tren… parada, tras parada. Sin descanso, ni pausa, hasta que finalmente desembarcaron por última vez seis horas más tarde.

El grupo de tres adolescentes que bajaron en la minúscula estación, parecía mantenerse en pié por pura fuerza de voluntad. Arrastrando tras ellos sus maletas, con la ropa arrugada y las caras cansadas y hambrientas. No habían comido nada en todo el día, la tensión y el miedo había dejado sus cuerpos al borde del colapso.

Un cartel ajado de madera pintada, colgaba precariamente de un poste al lado del bloque de cemento con escalones, que hacía las veces de estación de tren. La desvaída pintura, rezaba: _Greenvil. _El nombre del pequeño pueblo rural que podía divisarse entre los árboles. Era un sencillo pueblecito muggle volcado en la vida agrícola, gente que se preocupaba poco, o nada, por lo que pasaba en el exterior, y tan mundano e insignificante que apenas si llegaba a aparecer en algún mapa. De hecho, la única tienda era un establecimiento hogareño que vendía de todo, desde ropa, a comestibles, y la mayor diversión la ponía el único bar que había. Un sitio tan cálido y alegre como todo el resto del lugar.

Un buen ambiente para vivir, prácticamente desconocido, tanto por magos, como por el resto de muggles. Pero sobre todo pacífico. Por eso lo habían elegido en su momento. Cuando mientras buscaban una casa que comprar, un lugar para refugiarse durante la guerra que se aproximaba, dieron de casualidad con la casita que había sobe la colina, casi completamente rodeada por cedros, no lo habían podido resistir, se habían enamorado del lugar y de sus gentes, este era el refugio perfecto.

Pero ahora mismo la distancia hasta la casa parecía tan grande…

-Vamos, ya no queda mucho.- musitó Blaise, comenzando a bajar los escalones que daban al camino de tierra que conectaba la estación, con la población. Pansy y Draco tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguirle. Lo único que querían era derrumbarse en algún rincón y dormir, pero estaban tan cerca ya…

"Solo un esfuerzo más. Vamos Draco, no te rindas ahora."

Evitando entrar en el pueblo propiamente dicho, se desviaron hasta un sendero que serpenteaba entre los árboles colina arriba. La luz rojiza del sol que se ocultaba, teñía las copas de los cedros y se vertía por el sendero como indicándoles el camino. Una cinta de luz que parecía estar llevándoles a su nueva vida.

Draco nunca olvidaría ese momento, en que, apoyándose los unos en los otros, sudorosos por la subida cuesta arriba, atravesaron la última barrera vegetal.

Allí, ante ellos, en el centro de un claro rodeado por una hermosa valla de madera blanca, algo desconchada, brillante bajo los últimos rayos del día, estaba su nuevo hogar.

Una casita victoriana de dos plantas, construida con una madera tan vieja como la de la cerca, pintada de desvaído blanco. Un amplio porche la rodeaba completamente, y una hermosa chimenea de ladrillo rojo sobresalía del tejado como una bandera que proclamaba el lugar como un hogar.

Estaba algo estropeada por la edad, sí, pero también hechizada por ella, del mismo modo que una galleta pasada podía perder su cubierta de azúcar, y sin embargo seguir oliendo a dulcísima canela.

Y entonces se miraron entre sí, y todos pensaron lo mismo. Lo habían conseguido. Habían logrado llegar a lugar seguro.

Las barreras mágicas que ellos mismos habían colocado allí hacía solo unas semanas, vibraron cuando sus amos las cruzaron con sonrisas en los labios, emitiendo un sonido en sus mentes como campanillas de bienvenida.

Atravesaron el descuidado jardín casi medio a la carrera, tropezando y riendo exaltadamente.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!

-¡Estamos a salvo!

Gritaron y se carcajearon, porque hacía meses que no sentían así de libres.

El pomo de la puerta giró con facilidad, y entraron en la casa en un amasijo de miembros, luchando por ser los primeros en entrar. Se tambalearon un poco, tratando de recuperar el aire después de la pequeña carrera, y miraron a su alrededor llenos de orgullo y felicidad.

Los muebles estaban todos cubiertos por sábanas blancas para preservarlos del polvo, y el suelo de madera estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de mugre, pero para ellos era como un palacio, ya se ocuparían por la mañana de ponerlo en orden.

Ahora lo que necesitaban era descansar.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir, yo estoy destrozado.- la voz de Blaise rompió el etéreo silencio de la casa.

-Sí, deberíamos descansar.- Pansy le dio la razón. Y Draco asintió sin fuerzas para mucho más.

Pero a pesar de todo, y aunque había suficientes habitaciones para los tres, se miraron incapaces de separarse. Esta iba a ser su primera noche como fugitivos, y ninguno quería estar solo.

-¿Podriamos…? – empezó Pansy, pero fue Draco, con súbita determinación, quien los cogió a las dos de las manos, y lideró el camino hacia el dormitorio más grande.

Nadie dijo nada.

Todos entendieron, son necesitar de palabras, que a partir de ahora, solo se tenían los unos a los otros. Ahora eran su única familia y sus únicos amigos.

Y cuando se metieron en la polvorienta cama los tres juntos, con la misma ropa arrugada que habían llevado todo el día, demasiado exhaustos siquiera para cambiarse, se acurrucaron inhalando los olores de los otros, y escuchando los latidos y las respiraciones de los otros.

Y por vez primera en meses, se sintieron queridos… y a salvo.

-Buenas noches Pansy, buenas noches Blaise.

-Buenas noches Draco, buenas noches Pansy.

-Buenas noches Blaise, Buenas noches Draco.

Buenas noches mortífagos, buenos días libertad.

Continuará


End file.
